


Darkness in the Library

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla had been hiding out in this library for years, when the world got too loud or frustrating. A bit ago she’d found the perfect place to hide, no one ever seemed to come to the tax law reform section. Even the librarians didn’t venture here; it never got messed up and therefore never needed reordering. Until one day someone shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this issue with motion detecting lights in a library before. I wrote stuff, i tried to proof, if there are mistakes, be gentle with me. Feel free to let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy. (Originally posted on Santasgotasecret.tumblr.com for carmilla secret santa 2015)

Carmilla had been hiding out in this library for years, when the world got too loud or frustrating. A bit ago she’d found the perfect place to hide, no one ever seemed to come to the tax law reform section, which took up at least a third of the third floor. The lights were on motion control, while it could be creepy; it was ultimately the most comforting place she had found in the whole library, dimly lit and quieter than she thought possible. Even the librarians didn’t venture here; it never got messed up and therefore never needed reordering. Carmilla could attest to the fact that no one came here, she had absconded with pillows and a bean bag chair from the children’s reading room on the first floor when she found the place and without fail they were still tucked into her little third floor nook everyday she went. 

Sitting quietly in her nook reading The Gay Science by Friedrich Nietzsche, she got so engrossed in her book, she forgot the lights were motioned controlled. Starting at the far end of the library where the stairwells and elevators were, the lights slowly started to blink out. Carmilla sat deep in her bean bag chair when suddenly the lights when out on her. Looking around she muttered. “Well, shit.” After a few months of using her hiding place, she had found the only way to get the lights back on was to venture around the floor, they were not the most well set up motion detectors. Carmilla groaned at the thought of leaving the comfort of her little corner but stood gradually. 

Carmilla made her way down the long tunnels of books in the somewhat eerie darkness, moving back towards the stairwell. Suddenly, the elevator dinged, the doors opening and closing slowly. Carmilla squinted her eyes through the shelves, but saw no one. The lights didn’t come on, causing a confused expression to cross Carmilla’s features. Carmilla continued forward, placing each foot with caution. She finally got to the elevator bay and paused, she glanced around but saw no one, the glowing red exit sign barely lighting the small lobby-esque area. Carmilla sighed softly turning the corner to bring the lights on and crashed straight into something, falling backward into the shelf behind her. The thing squeaked out softly. Ok so not a thing. A someone. Carmilla huffed standing quickly from where she’d taken down three shelves. 

As soon as she stood the lights flickered on. Standing before her with a look of complete awe and chagrin was a girl an inch or two shorter than her with caramel brown hair with honey highlights and golden green hazel eyes, freckles dotting her face. Carmilla smirked as the girl burst into apologies, the girls eyes dropped to the book still in Carmilla’s hand. “Oh, my god! I’m so sorry. I was trying to figure out how to get the lights to come on. It’s my first day and they sent me up here to reorder the stacks. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was up here. I mean the lights were off. They’re motion detecting. They should’ve been on with you up here. And I’m so sorry I ran into you you’re not hurt are you? I mean –” 

Carmilla chuckled, interrupting the girl’s ramble. “Cutie. Don’t forget to breathe. Oxygen is your friend. There are better reasons for your face to be that red.” The girl before her blushed even further, sighed and took a deep breath. Carmilla looked closer and noticed the girl was dressed in a bunny printed hoodie and a t-shirt printed with cupcakes. “So what did you do to make the rest of the staff here hate you?” 

The girl sputtered. “I – I – what? I didn’t do anything. No one hates me. At least I don’t think.” 

Carmilla laughed lightly. “Well, while I can’t imagine anyone hating you, Cupcake, I can tell you that pretty much no one comes up here. Tax law reform section.” Carmilla pointed behind her. “Since no one comes up here, there’s no need for anything to be reordered. Which means you got sent on a grunt mission.”

The girl groaned softly fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, followed by a light ‘oh.’ “Well, since you put it that way. I guess they didn’t take too kindly something I did.” Carmilla laughed as the girl continued. “I’m Laura, it’s nice to meet you by the way.” She smiled so brightly, Carmilla knew they wouldn’t have to worry about the lights as long as Laura smiled like that. Laura held out her hand for Carmilla to shake.

Carmilla smirked, her eyes travelling over Laura before taking her hand. “Carmilla. So, Cupcake, since you’ve been sent here on a snipe chase, how ‘bout you and me put these shelves I killed when you ran into me back together, and then we go get coffee?” Carmilla winked. Her hand still held in Laura’s.

Laura smiled that brilliant light of a smile again, her eyes roaming over Carmilla. “Make it hot chocolate for me and you have a deal.” Carmilla turned to face the shelf behind her turning her hand to entwine her fingers with Laura’s with a nod.


End file.
